Oregon Nostalgia
by The Other Girl
Summary: [Transcendence AU] Fixing it with Soos was a strange show before Transcendence. After Transcendence it went beyond bizarre. A little Candle Cove even.


**Alcurious69: Subject: Zeus Demon PSA's?  
**

Hey, I'm trying to track down this old show for my kids- does anyone remember Zeus's Variety Hour? I must have been in single digits on a local station. I was in Oregon at the time. It would come on during the Pre-Transcendence movie marathons at the weird hours like 4 and 6.

 **YOLSquared: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

i think i know that 1. i was nine in 2014 and wasn't it Soos not Zeus? about like a Bob the Builder guy helping out his friends and teaching them lessons.

 **Alcurious69: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

Yes, it was Soos fixing things around the house! So glad I'm not crazy. I remember they had a really low budget so half the time everything had this green edge to it. I just can't remember what station it was- or when the demons started showing up?

 **MizartheMiser: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

Hey, sorry to resurrect an old thread but I know the show you're talking about only it was on in '12 and then started up again in '15. I was 8 and then 11 watched it when I couldn't sleep. Was on my public access channel if that helps any. Um, I remember it as being sort of silly?

There was Soos and this old guy he worked for who never appreciated his antics as handyman. There were two kids who'd help him with stuff and a chick named Wanda- only Wanda wasn't a very good worker so Soos had to fix all the machines she broke before the old guy found out. Pretty formulaic but I liked the way he'd use lasers. There were fewer lasers when the show came back.

 **Alcurious69: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

YES! That's the show thanks so much for reminding me. I think the girl was Wendy and when the show came back she and Melody would play those high pitched guitar riffs for Soos whenever he entered a room. I remember the little girl would sometimes take over the show and give everyone makeovers and tell the viewers how special they were. I remember that weird shadow that would follow her- I think the actor playing her brother left the show so they tried to greenscreen old images of him in to be with her instead of writing him out.

 **YOLSquared: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

heh i remember now too. ;) do you remember all the writing on her mirror alcurious?

 **Alcurious69: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

YES again! "SEE YOU SOON." That's when they started doing those demon PSA's! The little girl and Soos would sit down to explain good summoning and bad summoning. Ugh, they would make this high pitched noise every time someone did a bad summoning. They'd show all the things a demon would do with that koolaid blood dripping from the ceiling and that possessed Bear-o puppet that's jaw didn't work right up close. Just low budget horror.

 **LunaLorne: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

I hated Bear-o. He was the worst villain on that show. I was only 5 in '15 so I saw everything as nightmares but Soos himself. not cool.

 ** **MizartheMiser** : Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

No, Bear-o wasn't the bad guy the demon just possessed him and made him do bad things. The bad guy was the demon himself- I think he was represented by a sock thing but his eyes kept falling off.

 **LunaLorne: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

I forgot about the demon sock dude! jesus on a jet pack the demon sock was messed up. because it was obvs. the girl doing the voice but it would echo all wrong and that gold stuff would ooze out of it everytime it opened its mouth. I think the white of the sock would go redder everytime they cut to him. Kept me from summoning anything to this day.

 **Alcurious69: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

Didn't he have a little top hat and those fake plastic wings? Only the wings were supposed to be made out of the souls of the damned?

 **YOLSquared: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

yeah i think so. Soos was never scared of him but i remember the demon would look into the camera and say, "YOU ARE NOT THE EXCEPTION."

 **Alcurious69: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

I'm so glad other people remember this show!

The thing that scared me so much as a kid was that so many of the episodes were really nice and really happy only to suddenly go into that darkness when Bear-o and the Demon appeared. I was so sure that one night I was going to turn it on and the Demon would just be staring at me through the screen- waiting for me to slip up. Just waiting for me to summon him anyway even as Soos and his friends warned me. Had to sleep in my parents room every time I had that nightmare.

 **MizartheMiser: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

I remember that too. That was an episode. The demon said, "YOU WERE WARNED" and the screen got all those extra colors.

 **Alcurious69: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

Nope, no, no, I don't think so it was really just a demon muttered awful threats into the camera. Literally just that.

 **LunaLorne: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

Maybe I'm just making it up now that we're in the moment, but I really remember that episode. The girl took her hand out but the puppet kept moving.

 **MizartheMiser: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

She wasn't little. She was a teenager by then. She was crying. Why would they put in on the air?

 **YOLSquared: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

i remember too. it was just twenty minutes of a demon suggesting we make contracts anyway, "MAKE THEM NOW, CHILD", until the girl took out her Bear-o puppet and the demon screamed, really really screamed. The sock itself unravelled into this red and gold heap but it kept on screaming for hours.

 **1Acacia009: Subject: Re: Zeus Demon PSA's?**

Hey, first post! But srsly you guys should stop poking at this. :) It's a weird world.


End file.
